This disclosure relates to a method of additively manufacturing components, and more particularly, to additively manufacturing components with high fatigue and creep resistance strength requirements.
Certain components of gas turbine engines are operating at high temperatures and pressures and require high fatigue and creep resistance. To a large extent the microstructure of the material from which the component is formed controls the characteristics of the component. Often, however, there are process constraints and variables that may adversely influence the microstructure-properties relationship, especially in multi-phase, highly alloyed materials.